Morning of Nudity, Coffee and Furniture Shopping
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: What happens when you mix Walter nude, Olivia's addiction to coffee and Peter and Olivia shopping for furniture? See the aftermath that happens after Bell is removed from Olivia. Post LSD 3x19  and spoilers for 6:02 AM Sneak Peek


Morning of Nudity, Coffee and Furniture Shopping

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fringe

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly LSD (3x19) and 6:02 AM promo

* * *

><p>Peter sighed and put the drawing down, "kill you?"<p>

She nodded and moved to the table, her toast in hand. "I can't explain it; I just get a sense of mortality when I see him. Doesn't matter, nothing is set in stone…I mean, a week ago I didn't think William Bell would be possessing me but yet he did."

"Did you hear about Broyles, Nina has him at Massive Dynamic undergoing detox because he took so much of the LSD by accident. She told me he'll be done in two days but I have to tell you it made me laugh seeing him like that."

Olivia nodded and chuckled before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, its not right for me to think…" she chuckled again and shook her head before calming. "Is his condition dangerous?"

"No, he's just acting like Walter for once, let's me know he's human because for a while he didn't seem like it." Peter sighed as his phone went off. "That would be Walter, I should get going before he actually leaves the house."

"We wouldn't want that." She smiled and walked over to him, Peter pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Olivia smiled before laying her head into her favorite spot, between his shoulder and neck.

* * *

><p>Peter rubbed her back, "you don't have to but you're welcome to come over, no knock policy for you."<p>

She chuckled and looked up at him, "you aren't trying to get lucky are you Mr. Bishop?"

"Can't blame a man for trying right? No, just holding you in my arms is enough…a week without you is longer than I expected it would be."

"Let me get a change of clothes and I'll join you." She kissed him quickly and retreated to the bedroom as Peter made his way to the front door. He smiled noticing his book lying on the coffee table open but made no motion towards it, instead he waited by the door.

He chuckled remembering her words, "something casual Sweetheart, we don't have work for two days."

Olivia's head popped out of the bedroom, "what happens on our days off?"

"We get cases most of the time." He sighed and looked at her, she shook her head before continuing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Peter woke to the bedroom door closing and saw Olivia lean against it, shaking her head and blinking her eyes.<p>

"I take it he did another…nudist streak."

"Not something you want to ever see," Olivia walked over to the bed, "your boyfriend's father nude…I think I will never get that image out of my head."

Peter chuckled, "come here, I'll help with that."

"I like the sound of that." She chuckled and crawled back into bed, letting Peter pull her into his arms and kiss her. Pulling back Olivia looked at him, "hi, much better."

"I thought so, since Walter is up we'll have for forego our plans for a longer morning." He played with one of the buttons on the shirt she had borrowed. "I had plans for you," Peter kissed her in between words, "and me," another kiss, "and this bed."

"Speaking of beds," she laughed and caught his hand as it edged under the shirt she wore, "you need a bigger one, this twin doesn't do well under those plans."

Peter smiled, "I guess we'll spend the day furniture shopping than." He kissed her and pulled her on top of him so she straddled his waist, Olivia moaned and ran her hands through his hair. Peter's hands went immediately to the buttons of the shirt and got to the second button when the door flew open.

"Peter, Olivia I was just…" Walter stood there in his bathrobe, thankfully, and stopped when he saw them and their position. "I apologize, please continue."

* * *

><p>He closed the door and footsteps downstairs were heard, Peter groaned and looked up to see Olivia trying to sniffle a laugh before she broke out laughing. "That is not funny."<p>

"It kind of is, horrible yes but still funny."

Peter shook his head and smiled at her, "okay beautiful, when you decide to get over your laughter…that's when I'll go get your coffee but not before."

Olivia covered her mouth and finally calmed her laughter till she was just smiling, "okay, it's out of my system."

"You sure because you need to be extra sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled and he nodded, "so can I have my coffee now or are you going to subject to withdraws?"

"I would but at the moment I have this sexy as hell FBI agent sitting on top of me and I can't move so your coffee will have to wait."

* * *

><p>She moved off of him and Peter threw back the covers, pulling on sweats as he stood. Olivia sat watching him and smiled when he turned to her after pulling on a gray top. He leaned down to kiss her and Olivia shook her head. "I'll kiss you when I get my coffee."<p>

"Now that is blackmail."

"You should be adapted to that by now; after all it's how we ended up here…me blackmailing you."

Peter shook his head, "get dressed, I want to be out of here within the hour…without Walter."

"Of course, should I call Astrid?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore that anticipated mind of yours?" He chuckled and nodded, "please and I'll have your coffee by the time you get done."

* * *

><p>He went downstairs to see Walter baking and the elder man smiled, "hello Peter, I thought you and Olivia would be in the mists of…"<p>

"Don't even finish that sentence," he pulled down a cup and poured coffee into it. "Olivia and I are going to go out this morning; Astrid's going to come stay with you."

"Oh where are you going?"

Peter smiled, "furniture shopping, she wants to go furniture shopping so we're going. We'll have breakfast while we're out so just try not to burn the house down, create anything illegal and under any circumstances don't attempt to leave the house on your own."

"Of course Son, what type of furniture is she looking for because we have more than enough?"

"Apparently not," Olivia entered the kitchen in jeans and a white business shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning Olivia, I hear you two are going furniture shopping…quite an exciting thing to do as a couple, buying your first piece of furniture together. I remember when Elizabeth and I bought our first piece of furniture together…it was that white couch you loved as a boy Peter although I will admit it is mostly likely the place…"

"Okay, not exactly morning conversation." Peter looked at Olivia as she took her coffee, "oh and Walter, since you can't anticipate when Olivia is going to be here…wear pajamas every night because I think you took two or three years off her life streaking around the house nude this morning."

Walter nodded, "of course, I do apologize dear."

"Let's just forget about it," she nodded before taking another sip of her coffee.

Peter chuckled and kissed her head, "I'll be getting dressed, we'll leave as soon as I'm done." She nodded and watched him go, returning to her coffee as Walter continued his baking.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Olivia and Peter found their tastes somewhat the same as they pointed out potential beds.<p>

"Yeah, I doubt we'll be getting this one." Olivia looked at the tag attached to the headboard of the double bed they both liked. "Not unless you want to spend a fortune."

Peter looked over her shoulder at the price, "that's affordable, Nina gave me my first inheritance check last week and needless to say, I honestly don't know what to do with half a million dollars so I put it in the bank. We're good but only if you don't have an objection."

Olivia smiled, "nope, no objection but you are letting me buy the bedding."

"Of course, it's a rule in a relationship…women always choose the bedding or else the men end up on the floor." He chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth, "come on, let's find someone to put a hold on this so no one takes it."

"I was thinking a pale yellow, more on the white side…" They began walking to find someone in the store.

"You hate yellow."

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled, "true but it would be more of white yellow not yellow yellow, nowhere near the color of your glimmer…which is why I hate yellow. As a little girl I saw the glimmer on objects and I haven't liked it since."<p>

"Have you seen it lately…the glimmer?"

"No, I'm not afraid anymore so I don't see it, which is great for us both." She smiled, "sometimes when I lost control, I'd see it but I'd push it away despite seeing it."

"Like when?"

She blushed, "hmm, like when you had me where you had me this morning only much more further along."

"Oh," he chuckled, "okay I think I get the idea…not generally a topic to discuss in public."

"No, not generally but that doesn't stop Walter." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his, "but he was right, buying our first piece of furniture together…it's great."

"The fact it's a bed is going to make him talk nonstop…you should have heard what he said when I entered the kitchen this morning."

She smiled, "acute hearing remember…I heard."

"I did not want to know what was going to come out of his mouth, that would have been a nightmare."

* * *

><p>They eventually settled on a charcoal gray for the duvet and white for the sheets and were out of the store within two hours of going in. Peter placed an arm around Olivia as they left the store with just the bedding as the bed would be delivered later.<p>

"That was enjoyable," Peter smiled, "how about brunch?"

"Sounds great, how about Barley's Café?"

After putting their things in the car, they drove to a small café and sat down to eat. Both laughing at Walter's attempts of making frittatas and always making them horribly.

* * *

><p>Across the street they were being watched by two men in fedoras.<p>

The older one looked at the younger one, "what do you see?"

"Hardship ahead but strength…the boy and the girl will survive the coming trials, nothing can separate them."

"The boy must not return, the girl must stay alive…all falls on her death, for together they are the doorway and key but apart they are destruction. Watch them closely, for the boy's child will soon arrive with the mother…the days of happiness are coming to an end and the war is beginning."

The younger looked at the older, "if that is so, their lives will only get harder."

"The girl will embrace what is ahead with new strength and acceptance, including that of a child which is not hers."

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry this will be continued...but I stopped it where it was so that you can anticipate what's in the next one.


End file.
